


Always and Forever

by TruffleBrownies



Series: Winchesters and the Mystery Little Brother [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Kink, Bottom Dean Winchester, Cursed Sam Winchester, Knifeplay, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sam Winchester, Possessive Sex, Public Sex, Wall Sex, Witch Curses, i just wanna see they bone, implied pain kink, porn with just a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruffleBrownies/pseuds/TruffleBrownies
Summary: Sam and Dean investigated the case that might be witches. Sam got cursed. Classic.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Winchesters and the Mystery Little Brother [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838296
Comments: 3
Kudos: 113
Collections: #ficwip 5k





	Always and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> i never thought before that i can write this long!!! lol and dear my regular readers, yes, blood play again. knife, also again. __φ(．．;) possessive!sam is the best!
> 
> Also this is the first time i introduce my psychic oc (who i want to write about him more in the future in this AU) pls be gentle. uwu
> 
> Thanks to my bestie Allen for beta'd this!! I luv u so muchhhhh.
> 
> .......Also, I enter the challenge with the name Tiger, just in case 🥺

Dean hated witches.

Had he ever said that?

They're in a small town in Idaho because of the case of several murders in this town. The police caught all the murderers, 3 guys, all simple humans who were aggressive about their victims messed with their crushes or girlfriends. And then they all died in prison in the messy, horrible way. That's why the Winchester came to this place.

At first, they inspected the jail and all places where the murders happened. There's nothing in common except all the murderers killed someone, got caught because they're fucking reckless, and boom their went into a bloody mess while stayed in jail two days later. The news said their death hasn't inspected yet, but when Sam hacked into Police Department, the report said that their heart was exploded.

"Sound like witches," Dean grumbled, "man, I hate witches."

There. Again.

"Me too," Sam shrugged. "I will go to see the bodies, you go to talk with the witnesses. Started with Billy's girlfriend — Maxine Brett."

"His ex," Dean stated with a playful smile and Sam rolled his eyes. "What? It's the fact Sammy, Billy's dead. She's single."

"Fine."

"Are you jealous?"

"What? No—"

Dean grinned before nudged his brother off the car with a small kiss on Sam's lips. "You should go now."

Sam blushed, "y-yeah, right," he quickly kissed Dean again before getting out of the car.

Dean dropped him off at the hospital before he drove to the poor girl that her boyfriend, the first victim, or killer, had died by a bloody bomb— or something. She's still crying and sniffing when she told Dean about her twilight love story of her and Billy Driver. Dean might want to cringe about how easy they fall in love, but who was he to judge when he's in love with his own fucking brother? Love life from One Night Stand still made more sense.

"He's very sweet and gentle," Maxine huffed, "I still can't believe he killed Steve. I thought he and Steve got along."

"You know Steve too?" asked Dean. Steve was the man that Billy killed and got arrested for. From the police report, Billy fought the arrestment and shouted Max! She's mine! He didn't know if she's known that yet. "Did you guys have- you know- a secret that you didn't tell Billy?"

"What? No!" Maxine threw an angry and disgusted look at Dean. "I- Steve and I were together before I broke up with him and found Billy. Steve's still around here so we hang out sometimes, with Billy too. I won't cheat on him. Never." She started to cry again and Dean could only give her tissues.

"Um, so," Dean started, "did he do anything weird before he killed Steve? Anything will do."

"Weird? Uh, he went to the local bar on Saturday and that night he came back and he was... very clingy?" She winced softly, burying her nose in the tissues. "I gave in, but the next day it's like he's following me like my shadow and I got scared, so I told him to leave me alone. He was shocked but he went out. And then Steve's dead and then Billy..."

"Uh, okay, okay, thanks, ma'am," Dean smiled softly, giving her another handful of tissues. "Just, last question— where is this bar?"

—

Sam wrinkled his nose as he stared at the big hole of Billy's chest. He talked with the nurse who was in charge when the doctor was on lunch break and Sam had his time with 3 corpses with the hole in the same place; where their heart had been. He read the report and found that there were some yellow flower pedals in their crushed lungs. Likely Hyacinth. He didn't find the hex bag in the crime scene so there must be something they did in common and got that spell— or a curse. Which he needed to rely on Dean if he'd got anything for talking to those girls, hopefully.

Sam couldn't help but gritted his teeth. His possessive behavior was growing and jealousy was creeping up on him lately since he saw a man flirted with his brother last week. And Sam just wanted to get there and punch him, even knowing that Dean wouldn't let himself to be toyed with. He knew he's Sam's and he told Sam that every fucking night but Sam still felt insecure.

Sam just felt that he had trouble controlling his anger again when it came to Dean. He needed Dean to be his forever, and he scared that this— his jealousy— would scare Dean off someday. Sex with him only was one thing, but Dean still liked his freedom to flirt and Sam knew nothing could change that. But lately, Dean just flirted so, so much and that poked something in Sam. _Does he intend to be someone else's, not him?_

He took a deep breath, calming down, and trying to shake that feeling off of him.

He had research to do.

—

"Listen, Dean, I dug up a few spells that involved yellow hyacinth and— hey, are you listening?"

"Mmm," Dean hummed in answer. His eyes lingered on the bartender as she winked at him and Sam tried his best not to pull his face and said fuck off.

He tapped lightly on Dean's hand, grumbling. "Why are we here? We should go back to the motel, or at least _I_ should."

Dean turned to him and smiled before he drank another gulp of beer. "Because, my little Sammy, this is where all the victims had come before they started acting weird."

"Oh," Sam blinked. "You're sayin that you're looking for a suspect?"

"Yeah, yeah, witches have a strange aura, dude. I can feel, and they fucking know. I think they put something in the drink so you should look out for that."

As Dean said, he drank down another gulp and throw his gaze around this small local bar, ignoring Sam's grunted as he's trying to push down his own desires that he didn't dare to ask. Dean acted like nothing until his eyes met a woman in a leather jacket across the bar, and there, _a suspicious aura_.

"Sam," he called his brother, getting from his seat slowly to approach her but then the woman quickly ran away through the back door. This time Dean tugged Sam's jacket and shouted, "That's her! She's getting away!"

Sam quickly noticed the woman and he dashed after her through the crowd. Dean ran after Sam and when he pushed the back door of the bar all he saw was that fucking witch had thrown some glowing powder at Sam's face.

"What—"

"Sammy!" Dean yelped as he's rushing to Sam who still had his face in his hands. He didn't run after her but he's already recognized her and next time he saw that face he'd bury a Witch Killing bullet in it. But now the only thing he cared about is Sam. "Sam! Sammy? Are you okay? How are you feeling?"

"I- I don't know, Dean." Sam started to lift his face up with a frown on it. He touched all of his facial parts down to his body. "I don't feel anything— I mean, it didn't hurt. I don't feel like I'm dying, or sick. No hallucination— Nothing."

"Maybe she just sucks at spelling?"

"Dean, she made at least six people died! This is serious!" Sam grunted. His face was really serious and those eyes— Dean couldn't help but felt something in his guts. 

"Okay, okay, magic boy. We're going back to the motel and figure out what happened to you and how to shove it into that witch's ass. Alright? C'mon."

Dean made sure his brother was okay and wouldn't faint in the next minute before they got back to the Impala. The drive from the bar to the hotel took only ten minutes and Sam was strangely quiet. Dean didn't say anything because he thought Sam was still upset that the witch got away, that's mean the risk for the next dead body. They both knew that.

Dean unlocked the door and tossed his jacket on the bed as soon as he got inside. "Don't worry Sammy, we'll figure it out and end this. It's just a damn one witch."

"Yeah," Sam nodded quietly, "Hey, Dean, can you kiss me?"

"I thought we have to do research?" Dean asked but grinned, stepping closer to his brother and cornered his masculine body against the door.

"Yes, but..." Sam trailed his hands up to Dean's waist and pulled him closer, breathing the fainted scent of alcohol from Dean's neck and nibbling teasefully, hard enough to leave a hickey. His smile lingered on his brother's heated skin when he heard Dean's soft whimpers. "I need you now, De, so, can you kiss me?"

"You know the answer," Dean whispered before crashed his lips into Sam's, his hands cupping Sam's cheeks to make his favorite angle, the way he taught Sam to kiss and Sam did it all the time. First, it was sweet and passionate and it got hotter and rougher in every kiss. Dean opened his mouth, let Sam's hot tongue slipped in and consumed all of his breathless moans. He felt Sam's hands squeezed his ass and Dean shivered, throwing his arms around his baby brother's neck and let that strong arms lifted him up like he weighed nothing. He loved this; love how Sam made him feel small like no one else could.

They continued their kisses until it developed into sloppy make-out sessions, rolling over so now Dean's back was on the doo. With Dean writhing in his arms and his mouth on Dean's skin where his neck become his shoulder it just felt so perfect. So right. Sam planted wet kisses on his collarbone, sucking, biting, leaving all of his marks on Dean with a broken whimper earned in reward.

Sam always a biter in bed and Dean loved it.

"Yeah, Sammy, mark me," he groaned, bucking his hips against Sam's uncomfortable bulge in his jeans. "Show everyone I'm yours."

"Fuck, Dean, I- I love you," Sam moaned against his neck and back on his mouth. His large hands trailing everywhere he could like fucking tentacles on Dean's body, his ass, his back, his chest. And he still managed to keep Dean off the ground and moved to the bed. "I want you to ride me. Please?"

"Whatever you want, baby boy." Dean breathed in his musky, strong and everything that was so Sam. His lips felt swollen from kissing but he'd rather die than stop kissing Sam. "Don't you get a little handsy tonight? Should I go say thanks to that girl?"

Sam growled, "Don't fucking say about anyone else right now!"

"Sorry," Dean moaned when Sam gripped his hips so hard it gonna leave bruises. A pair of emerald eyes glared at Sam's serious face. Fuck, if a look could kill, Dean might be dead by now. The tingling in his brain tried to say something is wrong with Sammy, but Dean's too horny to care.

He made up with his brother by tugging Sam's shirt off, trailing his hands along the line of his tan-skinned body and that broad chest. It felt like a different person, this was definitely not the Sam who fulled of baby fat, who Dean bathed him every night until he was six. It was Sam who could manhandle Dean so easily and fuck his brain out.

"'m getting supplies," he whispered softly and Sam let him go, rolling on the bed and stripping everything off until it was only his leaking monster cock that was waiting for Dean to ride it. Dean threw all of his clothes onto the floor before he grabbed lube and condom in the duffle bag. All the time he felt Sam's hungry eyes creeping on his ass, _literally_ , and fuck if didn't make Dean blushed like a virgin.

When he climbed back to bed and placed himself in Sam's lap, Dean couldn't help but vigorously fingered himself on Sam's watch while the younger's rolling a condom on his length, his baby brother's name stuck on his moans and whimpers. It should be hurt but no, the wet slaps from his lubed fingers in his ass just made a pleasure waved over him. He needed, so fucking needed that cock shove up in his ass and he's getting it _right now_.

"Fuuuc— Sammy... God.. So full..." Dean mewled, the overwhelming feeling gushed through his body when he let Sam's cock slipped in his wet hole. He started to roll his hips with Sam's supporting hands gripping his ass. He placed his hands on Sam's chest, sometimes playfully brushed his nipples and Sam returned that by slamming into his prostate. "Fuck! Sammy, there, more, please!"

"Dean Dean Dean!" Sam chanted his name as he shut his eyes and cried, bucking his hips up and met Dean's rhythm. "So good, so tight, gonna come!"

"Me too. C'mon baby bro, make big brother com— nngghhh!"

Dean shuddered when Sam slammed his dick on his poor prostate one last time before he came, spilling white spurts on Sam's tanned stomach. Untouched. His body tensed as much as Sam, who's hitting his own orgasm when Dean's body milked his cock, and his face, for Dean, was _priceless_.

Their motel room smelled like come and sweat and filled with their panting and soft kissing sounds. It's all good before Sam started to cough so hard—too hard—and Dean's starting to get worried, reaching out to his little brother carefully. Did the powder get him sick now or something?

"Sammy, hey hey you okay man?"

And when Sam was done coughing, a few pedals of yellow hyacinth were on his gigantic hand.

The younger looked up at Dean in terror.

"...Crap."

/////////

The next morning Sam got worse, he was upset and grunting in every moment that Dean was away from him just like how every victim's partner said about their boyfriends or around. (One wasn't, she was just his unrequited love. Poor Daryl.) But Dean understood now why they were scared. If they didn't live like this and aware that it was a spell, Sam might scare the shit out of him.

They agreed to call for help last night since Dean knew that with cursed Sam they couldn't get separated to do this case, so when it's nine in the morning Dean smelled apple pie and then a knock on his door. Dean told Sam to stay in bed when he opened the door and flashed a wide smile to a barely-eighteen-teenager with long, brown, girly hair and pale blue eyes.

"I know it's you just from that pie."

"Hi, Dean." Marshal smiled before flinched away from Dean's hand. Dean frowned but the other man mumbled worriedly, "Sam's gonna rip my throat out if I get closer."

"Sammy, don't," Dean warned and Sam winced like a kicked puppy. Half of him was glad to see Marshal but another half was screaming how much he wanted to stab everyone who lay their eyes on his Dean even there's no particular intention.

Simple logic; If he kills them, Dean can't flirt with them.

"Sam," Marshal said softly. "We'll find a way to help you. But first, you gotta remember that I won't, and never, flirt with Dean. He's _yours_."

Sam blinked slowly and then nodded. Marshal was their adopted brother and a psychic. He had mind-reading abilities so it wasn't a surprise that he felt Sam's threatening thoughts toward him. (And his growl maybe was audible for anyone.) Sam tried to lock his cursed, wild self down before he would lose control and ripped his little brother's throat just because he was near his big brother.

It ended up as Marshal talked to them from across the bed and Dean's eating Marshal's pie in Sam's lap so Sam could feel Dean close, being contented and calm.

"It was a possessive spell. Yellow hyacinth was the symbol for jealousy," Marshal explained. "The spell starts with the urge to feel close to the person you love the most, and then it gets more and more until it becomes killing people around that person from jealousy. And if they pushed you away or reject your possession, it ends with a 'heartbroken explosive' ...I don't know what that means."

"Their heart changed into a bomb. It went kaboom and they're dead," said Dean. 

"Oh," the smaller sighed, getting his eyes back to his iPad. "Umm... I think killing the witch would do the trick since we don't have a hex bag. I can do it."

"It's too dangerous to go alone," Dean warned, worrying about his little brother as he should be.

"Yeah, Dean, friendly reminder: I'm a hunter too," the small plush lips of the smallest brother pouted out.(Dean knew Marshal knew he thought it's adorable, but they also knew they couldn't say anything right now. Not with Sam being determined to kill everyone Dean paid unnecessary attention to.) "'S'okay, you should stay with Sam and don't let him out of your sight."

Dean could do that. Also, Sam's nuzzling Dean's neck in response that he wouldn't let Dean go anywhere too.

"Just don't get yourself cursed or dead, 'kay?"

Marshal nodded.

—

Having Sam near him all the time was kinda comfort and controllable. Dean remembered the time he was on the FBI wanted list and all he could do was staying in a motel and let Sam went out alone. It was better when they're both locked in together. With no old massage bed, his boredom was crushed by getting fucked by his brother. Sam was like a wild beast now, he claimed him in every way until Dean couldn't shower because the pain from bite marks stung too much and he was bleeding. He did complain about that and he lost to Sam's puppy eyes, again. But the truth was he enjoyed the pain Sam did.

Dean swallowed as he got close to Sam, tangling their limbs together as they kissed passionately and Dean let Sam claimed his mouth as always. He wanted to ask something from Sam but he didn't dare to, but when Sam just needed to mark him into his property because of the curse it nearly made Dean pleaded about how he wanted Sam to mark him, the one he dreamed about and Sam hadn't do it yet, even like this — but he didn't, just taking everything Sam gave him and hoping that Marshal could kill the witch in time.

At least as long as he kept Sam close and didn't reject him for a second, he hoped Sam's heart wouldn't get exploded.

"Sammy, I'm hungry. Go hit the bar with me?"

"Too many people," Sam growled low in his throat, eyes getting dark and Dean's thumbs quickly trailed across his cheeks in an assertion. 

"Hey, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. You'll be with me all the time..." He whispered against his ears and held his hands. "And I won't look at anyone but you."

"Promise?"

"Promise," Dean assured him with a searing kiss. "Let's go, I'm hungry."

They went to another bar tonight. Dean ordered his favorite greasy cheeseburger and Sam just sat there, gazing around like a paranoid, anxiety guard dog. He breathed deeply, in and out, feeling Dean's warmth next to him. He knew they smelled like sex and anyone would practically see lots of dark marks on Dean's bare neck.

He got off the stool and Dean quickly grabbed his wrist. "Where are you goin' ?" he asked.

"Takin' piss," Sam said softly and Dean let off his wrist.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

Sam opened his mouth, fighting the urge to nod but eventually shook his head. "...No."

"If you say so," Dean patted his arm.

Sam rubbed his face nervously as he went to the toilet to release his stream. He only thought of going back to Dean peacefully but everything dropped out of his mind when he stumbled pass someone outside the stall saying to his friend: "Did you see that pretty boy in the leather jacket at the bar? Look at his neck. Damn, I wanna mark him too."

It's a death sentence, and Sam snapped.

A loud thud and shouts and screams from the restroom made Dean threw his burger away in a nanosecond and ran for his brother. His giant body was straddling someone with a bloody face, maybe his nose was broken and Sam's fist was still in the air, ready to land once more as he growled.

"He was _mine_! You hear me!? Fucking _mine_."

"Yes, yes I'm sorry," the other man sobbed, crying in pain and Dean had to save him. Didn't mean that he wanted to...

"Sammy, that's enough," he purred next to Sam's ear and grabbed his fist. Sam turned to him with those dark eyes and heavy panting and the effect Dean got was a throb in his jeans. Blood rushing to his groin as he licked his lips, staring back at him. He enjoyed every moment Sam showed his jealousy but _this_ was too much and had to be stopped. "He has learned his lesson, hasn't he?"

"He wanted to mark you," Sam huffed, still wanted to punch the man. "Only _I_ can do that."

"I know, Sammy, I know. Only you. Let's get out of here, baby boy."

As Sam slowly got up and planted himself into Dean's arms, enveloping him and inhaling his scent, feeling Dean close to him again. Dean made up his mind about his doubt, and he's gonna make his own dark fantasy came true.

Dean's face flushed as he pulled Sam into the alley at the back of the bar and pressed him against the brick wall, dropping on his knees and started to work on his brother's fly eagerly. Sam groaned, didn't protest as he tightened his grip on Dean's spiky hair. His cock quickly responded to Dean's warm mouth, getting bigger and thicker with those pretty lips around until he got fully hard in less than a minute.

"Oh, you being a cockslut for me, brother? God, fuck, Dean, can stay here all day and night. Your mouth, warm and tight, perfect like it was built to suck cock. _My cock._ Not anyone else's." Sam slurred and Dean shivered, moaning back and sending vibration to make Sam jolted, arching his back more. Dean clawed at his thighs, sucking and licking Sam's dick and his hips bucked up, seeking friction with a damp spot on his jeans.

He pulled out with a lewd _pop_ , the thin string of his saliva connected to Sam's dick as he pleaded, "Fuck me, Sammy. Wanna scream your name, telling everyone I'm yours. Please."

"You will," The younger Winchester grinned before he pulled his brother up, rolling them over so now Dean was pressed to the wall. When Sam yanked his jeans down, Dean arched his back so he's presenting his hole to his brother, still wet and loose with lube and some of Sam's come from the afternoon. He could feel Sam's smirk behind him when he slapped his ass. "Fuck, you're so wet like a little bitch. Is this all for me, De? For your baby brother to fuck you and fill you again?"

Dean mewled loudly at the dirty talk, nodding, "yeah, baby boy, all for you and you only!"

He didn't care if everyone who passed by the alley would hear his moans when Sam slid in all of his length in one motion. Dean's own cock slapping on his shirt and made a stain from his pre-cum every time Sam pulled out and then pushed back in.

"Fuck, there, so good, more! Ah!" Dean pushed back to and then he whimpered when Sam's masculine arms pulled him close, sneaking up under his shirt and hold him tight Dean felt like he's gonna melt.

Sam angled his head so they could kiss, tongue twirling around and little teeth clamping before Sam went to his jaw, and his neck, placing kisses and licking on the bite marks on his neck like a fucking animal.

"Sammy," Dean gasped. It wasn't hard to pull a pocket knife out of his jeans as he turned to look at Sam with sparkled green eyes, darken with lust and need when he handed a knife to Sam. He knew what to do when Dean said: _"Mark me."_

"Shit, Dean, you serious?" Sam asked, but his eyes— oh, Dean knew that very well, the eyes he made when he's excited.

"Yeah, thought about it for a long time, Sammy... please... Need a _permanent_ mark of yours. Will you do it for your big brother, Sammy?"

"Yes, fuck yes I'll do it." His large hand pushed Dean's head down, bending him down to have more access on Dean's back. "Where do you want it?"

"Anywhere you want."

"Hmm," Sam hummed as he slid his hand under the leather jacket, pulling them up with flannel and licked his lips at the sight of Dean's smooth back decorated with freckles. "Stay still."

Dean gasped in response at the time he heard Sam flipping the knife open. Two seconds later Dean whined loudly, feeling Sam dipping the sharp blade into his skin. He tried his best to stay still as ordered, but his cock was dripping every time he shuddered from the pain. Sam's arms curling around his abdomen, the only thing that saved Dean from falling despite his trembling legs.

Four cuts for one letter, and another four like he used to. Dean knew how it would turn out.

The older Winchester groaned when his brother put the knife away, "That's my boy."

Sam moaned back, whining as he gripped on Dean's bruised hips before fucked his brother hard and fast, every slam hit his abused prostate. Dean mewled as he felt how good it was when Sam's inside him, fucking him, marking him, _own_ him. Their voices echoed in the alley, putting a show for everybody. Heat pooling in his lower stomach, but he couldn't- wouldn't cum before Sam.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck Dean!" Sam growled, spilling his seed deep inside his brother. His hands pulled Dean close, fucking him through his own orgasm as he kept his eyes locked on the two bloody letters on Dean's tailbone. 

_SW_

_Sam Winchester_

He would blow the splinters out after he carved the surface. But with soft freckled skin in front of his eyes, Sam leaned down and lapped his tongue across the cut, consuming the blood that bubbled up. Dean's blood was bitter and salty on his tongue and something sparked through Sam. It was great to taste Dean's blood from the marks he did.

"What are you, Dean?"

"Yours," Dean shouted, "all yours!"

"Right. You're _my_ fuckin' toy now, brother. You gonna cum only on my word... and you gonna cum _now_."

When Sam nibbled his ear and whispered, that was all Dean needed to push him over the edge.

"Sammy!" He cried out as he arched his back, squealing and painting the wall as he shot his load. His knuckles went white when he clawed the brick wall. They both panted as Sam nosed Dean's neck, licking his sweat until they both came down from their orgasm.

"God, that- that was—.. fuck."

"You're much kinkier than I thought." Sam taunted, trailing his fingers across the cut, making Dean winced and trembled beneath him. "We have to take care of this, don't want it to get infected."

"Said the guy who fuckin' _licked_ my blood, huh? If it's infected it's your fault, you blood junky!" Dean grinned, letting himself slumped in Sam's arms as his little brother carried him back to the impala because Dean couldn't walk right now, maybe couldn't for couple days. "...But you know I don't mind."

"Yeah, I know."

They heard a sound from Dean's phone when Sam placed him in a passenger seat. It's a text from Marshal; saying he's already taken care of a witch (also bitching about how messy his hair was after the witch pulled it) and asking if Sam is okay now.

"I'm more than okay," Sam eyed at the text and chuckled. He didn't feel the rage boiling in his blood when he thought about the bar incident or Dean smiling at someone else anymore...

"Really? What would you do if that man in the bar jumped on me?" Dean tested.

Sam rolled his eyes. "He wouldn't get a chance."

"Yeah, welcome back Sammy." Dean's lips lifting a smirk. "But I like it when you get jealous... I mean, jealousy was a bad color on _you_ but fuck... when you get possessive over _me_? That's something." 

Sam stared at him and snorted. "You always like to get my attention, don't you?"

Dean yawned tiredly, leaning his head against the window before closed his eyes. "Because you're fuckin' _mine_ , Sammy. Always and forever."

"Yeah, always and forever."

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you like it! and thanks @ficwip for creating this challenge! ♡ （˶′◡‵˶）


End file.
